Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Skua Attack". Plot (Back in Antarctica, Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will are still in the ice cavern, looking for paths to go) *Mumble: Oh my gosh, how long is this big cave? *Dilo: I don't know. I'm getting hot in here. *Tilly: Me too. *Bill: I thought the antarctic is cold. Did summer came in early to cool ourselves down? *Will: No. We are stuck in here. We are lost in the middle of nowhere! *Mumble: But we are in a cave. We can't be that sweaty. *Will: We didn't say that we're sweaty. *Dilo: Then which way is the place to go to Snow Hill Island? *Mumble: Um? That way? *Tilly: That's a slide. Do you wanna slide on that big loop? *Mumble: Uh.....yeah? I guess so. *Dilo: I wouldn't say i would slide on it. *Tilly: Will ya? *Will: Um? *Bill: Maybe, maybe not. *Dilo: I'll say we pass. *Tilly: *push Dilo to the slide* Get in there boy. *Dilo: I'm sliding! Weeeeeee! *Will: Dilo! *Mumble: *slip the krills over to the slide* Go in too. *Will: What the? *Bill: Hey! *Mumble: Ha ha ha, they asked for it. *Tilly: *push Mumble to the slide* You go too! *Mumble: Watch it big seal. *Tilly: *slide on the ice slide* I slide like a big boy! (Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will slide into the longest slide on the ice cavern) *Mumble: Yeah. Slide like the wind. *Dilo: I can feel it! *Tilly: Race you both to the end. *Will: Hey, what about us? *Bill: You're forgeting about us. *Will: That's what we're talking about. *Mumble: Ha ha ha. This is awesome! *Dilo: This is exhausting. *Mumble: You're tired? *Dilo: No. I mean, this is amazing and wowzers! *Mumble: This is so much fun. *Will: I'm sliding! *Bill: Whoa, this slide is so slippery. *Will: What a slide. *Mumble: This is a fun ride! *Tilly: This never get old. *Dilo: I feel like the speed racer in my heart. *Mumble: There is only one loop out of this. *Tilly: We would make it out of here. *Mumble: Slide me in. *Will: Yabba yabba doo! (The gang slide into a big loop and goes from another place to another) *Mumble: Woo. *Dilo: Pretty enthusiastic. *Mumble: You can't beat me! *Dilo: Oh, im going to beat you first. *Mumble: Not without a single chance. *Will: Wait up! *Bill: Don't leave us all behind. *Tilly: Just catch up with us and let's go. *Will: You don't want to make me go super about this. *Mumble: Other way! (The gang turn the other way to the left) *Will: Ha ha ha, i'm sliding! *Bill: Count me in big boys! *Tilly: Wheee, wooze! *Mumble: Ha ha ha. *Dilo: Who's going to do the flop? *Will: Not me. *Bill: This is getting overkill. *Mumble: Are you guys feeling it? *Will: No. *Bill: Yes. It's amazing. *Dilo: Look out you guys, you are about to take the biggest slide of all of Antarctica. Here we go. (Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will slide fast to the biggest slide in the continent) *Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will: Whhhhoooooaaaaaa! *Dilo: This is the best ride ever! *Tilly: We're getting blown away! *Will: My arms are wiggly. *Bill: Wiggle me too. *Mumble: Soft me in. *Dilo: I feel like flying like a superhero. *Tilly: We're gonna jump. *Will: Jump, what? *Bill: Since when? *Mumble: Get ready you guys, we're going to fly and jump! (The group slide over as they fly all the way and land on the water from the slide as they swim to the beach, laughing) *Mumble: That was awesome. *Dilo: Man, i could never get a load of this. *Tilly: Oh yeah, let's do it again. *Will: No, just no. I'm done. *Bill: There's no second rides. That's the only one we gotten. *Mumble: Okay guys, no more fun stuff. Let's continue to search for the island. *Dilo: Great. Now the inside is getting much colder than it was before. *Will: Do you feel it? *Bill: I can feel it. *Tilly: Come outside. I know there's something in there. (Outside, the gang made it all the way to the Forbidden Shore where everything is all foggy in a abandon town) *Mumble: No way, it's the Forbidden Shore. *Will: The Forbidden What? *Mumble: The Forbidden Shore. It's the place where the penguins would go to look for aliens rarely. *Bill: Why is this place even a thing? *Mumble: It's the only reason why it's forbidden. *Dilo: I can't see anything. *Tilly: It's too foggy. *Mumble: Ooh, check down here. *Will: Is that a ring? *Bill: A metal cooked egg? *Mumble: No. It's a UFO ship. *Will: A UFO? *Mumble: It stands for unidentified flying object. It's a special kind of ship that most of the aliens used. *Dilo: I thought the aliens are the people that take our fish away. *Mumble: No. These different type of aliens invade planets. I wonder what this ship leads to. Come along. (Inside of the UFO ship, many footprints lead to where Scrat have left the ship in) *Dilo: What is this? *Tilly: Sound like the footprints of a squirrel. *Will: How would a squirrel live on a frozen continent? *Bill: They live in the wild. You crazy? *Tilly: No, but i seen a lot of bad before in my life. *Mumble: How can we move this thing up? *Dilo: Why you want to move it up for? *Mumble: I hope this UFO ship works. It would be much easier to make it fly all the way to Snow Hill Island. That's pretty much of riding on a ship fast than walking all the way for days. *Dilo: I'll get you hooked up. *Tilly: Does it work? *Mumble: Let me see. *Dilo: Do you need a plug to plug in the ship? *Mumble: No plug. It's free to use. *Dilo: Can you ride it? *Mumble: Yes. We're going to test this out. *Dilo: Oh boy, let's ride it. *Mumble: *sit down* Let's get this UFO ship lifted up. *ride on the ship* (The UFO move up and down from Mumble riding the ship) *Will: Whoa. *Bill: What are you doing? *Mumble: Hey, it acutally work. *Dilo: What do you see here? *Mumble: I see the buildings and the big glacier where i used to jump to swim after the aliens. *Tilly: Go back to where we are suppose to go. *Mumble: Okay, to Snow Hill Island. *Dilo: Now fly this UFO up! *Mumble: *fly the UFO* (Mumble and the gang fly the UFO ship into Snow Hill Island. In the skies of Antarctica.) *Mumble: I can see the mountains above here! *Dilo: It's a big big world out there. *Tilly: We can see everything. *Will: I'm getting UFO sick! *Bill: Move it down. *Mumble: *ride the UFO to Snow Hill Island* *Will: Whoa! *Bill: Slow down! *Mumble: Guys, it's not a car, or a plane. *Dilo: We were not saying that it's a plane. *Mumble: We're going to Snow Hill Island and that's final. *Dilo: Fine! But keep it slow feather boy. *Mumble: I bet we'll be here on time. *Tilly: Oh boy, we're going fast. *Mumble: Right in, right round. (Back at Cape Adare, the penguins are setting up a plan to stop the Feather God on the rock board) *Lovelace: Okay, you know what are we going to do. We will have to travel to Paulet Island and tell Esequiel to warp us to the Ice Age. Then we use some fire to burn up the face of the evil Feather God. Do i sound clear on this? *Montay: How are we going to do that? Not everyone can fit into Esequiel's portal. *Lovelace: Oh, we'll tell him to build a bigger one. *Cho Cho: How much metal will we need? *Lovelace: We will have to ask him to use some of his metal scrap. *Limon: Being a inventor is a lot of work. *Rimon: I could get used to it ever since Esequiel came to Cape Adare for the tickle torment test. *Montay: Is it me or the squirrel is going to come and help us with the plan? *Scrat: *holding his acorn while looking at the penguins* *Lovelace: Don't worry, let him do his own thing. *Carmen: Do you think he'll crack another home in? *Lovelace: That doesn't matter. He's going to team up to stop the Feather God by all of his actions. *Montay: You know how it works. *Ramón: Yeah, like a bunch of man chi-chis flying around in the sky. *Lovelace: Hey. *Ramón: Well sorry about that. *Montay: We might need to build a spaceship if we don't have everyone fitting in the portal at one. *Raul: Isn't that too much? *Montay: No. I don't think so. *Cho Cho: Meh... *Lovelace: Okay, now what do we got in fins? *Rimon: Ooh, a secret powerful bomb to blow up Feather God's face. *Limon: That would be a good one. *Lovelace: Yes, yes, yes. We need to put up together on one big quest of a journey. *Roy: That should do it mate. *Xever: I agree. *Lovelace: Ah, yeah. That's what we're talking about. *Montay: Boom boom yeah! *Lovelace: Let's get everyone together. *Roy: We should all get packing for the Ice Age. *Xever: I think we're about ready. *Angelo: I'll say yes. We know what we prepared for. *Ramón: We got it then. *Raul: Okie dokie. *Lovelace: I think it is time to get everything ready for Paulet Island. *Montay: Oh yeah, we're in for the game! (Back in the UFO ship with Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will riding on the ship) *Tilly: How far is Snow Hill Island? *Mumble: We're about a mile away. Glad this UFO ship is making us go fast to travel to places that we never been to before. *Dilo: And it has a map. What is the map telling us? *Mumble: The map is telling us where to go. Just like a GPS. *Bill: What is the red dot pointing to? *Mumble: It means we're about to arrive at Snow Hill Island. *Will: I knew it. Go north and east. *Mumble: Up and away. *move the UFO ship to Snow Hill Island* *Tilly: Oh boy, we're finally going to Snow Hill Island for real. (At Snow Hill Island, Phoenix, Catherine and Shippo are throwing some fish into the pile) *Phoenix: Ah, all set for lunch. *Shippo: I'll be stuffed for lunch. *Catherine: Isn't that too much? *Phoenix: Nah, everyone can have some. *Shippo: How many can i eat? *Catherine: It's either any of the fish you eat. But don't get a stomach ache. *Shippo: Okay mommy. I'll try to stay healthy as my uncle. *Phoenix: Good indeed. *Catherine: Hey, what is that on the sky? *Phoenix: Whoa. (A UFO ship came and land on the ice as Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will get off the UFO ship) *Phoenix: Mumble? *Mumble: Phoenix, nice to see you. *Phoenix: What is with the big ship and who are those guys? *Shippo: Wait, that's Dilo and Tilly. *Dilo: Hey hey hey, someone is in the house. *Tilly: Hi pal, we haven't met in ages. *Shippo: Good to see you again. *Will: Ha ha ha, now we're getting into the family meetings. *Bill: Can we just go already? *Mumble: How is the family doing? *Phoenix: We have been doing great. What's new? *Mumble: I have some bad news to tell. *Catherine: Oh no. What happen? *Phoenix: Did something happen back home? *Mumble: The entire homeland collaspes. *Phoenix: What? *Catherine: Por favor, where did all the emperors go? *Mumble: They grab my time machine and warp somewhere to escape. *Shippo: What about my cousin Erik? *Mumble: Erik is doing fine. No one has ever gotten hurt. *Shippo: What about Gloria? *Mumble: Gloria is fine. All of the emperors from Penguin-Land are alright. *Phoenix: Thank goodness, your flock is all safe by the fall. *Mumble: No, they just warped. *Phoenix: Warp? On where? *Mumble: Another dimension. *Phoenix: Oh god, i thought they were going to jump on Paulet Island or something. *Dilo: If you ask me, the world is changing. *Will: Boring. *Bill: Still don't wanna talk about it. *Mumble: Listen, we need your help. My friends need some help too. We should figure out a way to warp into another dimension. You and me are going to work together. How about that? *Phoenix: Sound good to me. *Will: Thank you. Now let's get outta here. *Mumble: We'll be here in just a second! *Dilo: Okay, we need to go and locate the others to come with us. *Mumble: Why is that so? *Dilo: We need more friends on our friend. We also have to figure out to open up a portal to go to the next world for testing. *Phoenix: Open up a portal? How come? *Mumble: Maybe Esequiel know how since is a expert on opening up worlds just like the penguin world conflict from last year. *Phoenix: I think i get it. I should come with you. *Dilo: Come on over. It is time to bring some friends over to save the world. *Phoenix: Oh yeah, i'm coming in. *Shippo: Daddy, what about us? *Phoenix: Stay here Catherine and Shippo. This adventure is going to be risky and dangerous for you both. Catherine, make sure you take care of Shippo for me. *Catherine: I will. As long the skuas doesn't come to capture him. *Shippo: Daddy, why are you leaving us? *Phoenix: Because, daddy has to go on a serious adventure to save the world again. *Shippo: I hope you stay safe. *Phoenix: Wish me the best of luck. *Will: Let's go! It already been two minutes since you were chatting. *Bill: Shut up. *Will: How about you shut up first. *Dilo: Okay boys, knock it off. We're leaving. *Will: Thank god. *Mumble: Goodbye everyone. I hope you guys are safe back at Snow Hill Island. *Catherine: But you guys are in Snow Hill Island. *Mumble: Oh, i knew this is the right place to pick your mate up. *Catherine: Ha ha, very funny. *Mumble: Okay, we gotta go. *Phoenix: Thanks a lot you guys. I hope i'll be back by dinner. *Shippo: Take care daddy. *Mumble: Hop to the ship. (Back at the UFO ship) *Phoenix: Whoa, that's a really cool ship you got there. *Dilo: We discovered it at the Forbidden Shore. I never seen that type of alien stuff around Antarctica before in my entire life. *Tilly: What is our next destination? *Mumble: Right now. We're going to Adelie-Land. *Dilo: I know what Adelie-Land is and we're going right now to the land. *Mumble: Then let's get going. *Dilo: Okie dokie. *start the UFO ship* (The UFO ship begin to fly off to Adelie-Land into the skies) *Dilo: Alright, yeah. Our next stop. *Mumble: Think we pick a few friends over to save the world? *Dilo: How do you know? You always save the world. Me and Tilly just mine in the ice all day. *Tilly: Yep. We have been friends for several years. *Phoenix: Shippo has told everything about you guys. *Dilo: Yeah. We met together at the underground a year back then. *Phoenix: I know. How's your elephant seal buddy doing? *Tilly: I'm doing fine. *Will: Easy to let you know, we live on the swarm. *Phoenix: I know who you guys are. *Bill: Yep. We live close to the shrimps and planktons. *Will: We don't usually get along together between two swarms. *Mumble: How come? *Will: You heard me? We're more of a friendly rival relationship. *Mumble: Don't you guys swim in the ocean? *Will: We do. *Bill: We live in the ocean. Didn't we tell you that before? *Mumble: Yes. You told me that earlier. *Phoenix: Hey, look like we're about to arrive in Adelie-Land. *Dilo: Oh boy, the samba and the mambo is about to start with the zumba. *Tilly: Wait, this doesn't look like Adelie-Land to me. *Mumble: Oh no, what happen? (The UFO arrive at Adelie-Land, but only seeing the broken pieces of the land) *Mumble: No, this can't be happening. First Penguin-Land and now Adelie-Land. What is going on today? Is there a end of the world coming? *Phoenix: It's all cracked. Something must be going on in the antarctic. *Dilo: No penguin has survived the crack. *Tilly: We have been hearing sounds of cracks and earthquakes since earlier before you guys came in. *Will: Most of the swarm has ran off when the earthquake sound is happening. *Mumble: *shread tears* Oh dear lord, we lost many friends today. The world is ending and no one has said that we have to evacuate. *Phoenix: Don't worry. Some monster like Feather God is behind all of this. *Dilo: Hey guys, i think the penguins have went to Cape Adare according to this map. *Tilly: They must be cheating on us! *Mumble: It's not a race. *Will: *act like a car* Vroom, vroom, vroom. *talk regular* It's not a race! *Tilly: Like i was saying, they must be hiding on us. *Mumble: Go to Cape Adare. I think they moved all because of the earthquake. *Dilo: Good idea fluffy. Let's zoom! *Mumble: *zoom the UFO ship to Adelie-Land* (Back at Adelie-Land as the penguins are still setting up the plan to stop Feather God) *Roy: We got what we got. *Xever: So the fire has to be made to burn the mask off his shadows. *Roy: Yes. But it's going to be harder to get the fire going. The bad thing about it that the weather is always cold. *Xever: Cold like a bunch of ice blocks in the freezer. *Lovelace: Hey guys, will you hurry up packing? We got all the torches ready to burn up Feather God. *Roy: Oh yeah, he's going to burn in the Fire of Flames. *Xever: Like the Colossal of Cold. *Sven: Hey Lovelace, do you see any sign of ship around here? *Lovelace: No. No ship is going to catch after us. *Montay: Look guys, look! A UFO is headed this guy. *Lovelace: Huh, what? *Ramón: Did somebody say UFO? *Scrat: Ahh! (The UFO arrive to check on the penguins) *Dilo: Wait, why is this place so crowded? *Mumble: Hey look, the Adelie Amigos are there. *Dilo: Oh good god, it's time. Make some room, make some room. (The UFO ship land on the ground as the penguins back up) *Montay: Are those real aliens? *Rimon: I'm not sure how the real aliens can treat us in this planet. *Limon: Can it open? (The UFO ship open the door with Mumble, Phoenix, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will getting off) *Rimon: It did open. *Sven: Hey look, it's Mumbly and the others! *Mumble: Hello everyone! *Ramón: Tallboy! *Nestor: Mumble is back. *Mumble: Greetings, we come in peace. *Phoenix: Hey, at least we're not aliens. *Lovelace: You have finally come back to see us. *Hugh: At least you found us. *Mumble: Yeah, what a relief. How did you guys get in here when we saw your home cracked. *Lovelace: Our homeland has split up and we were forced to move out of our home to go somewhere else. *Mumble: Who cracked your homeland? *Hugh: It was the squirrel! *Everyone: *shocked* *Scrat: *shocked* *Mumble: He caused the crack in Adelie-Land? *Hugh: Yes he did. It was a mistake. *Ramón: That's it, i'm taking my back on him. Come on amigos, we're teaching this squirrel a lesson! *Raul: Ramón, no! *Rinaldo: Please don't. *Ramón: Get out of the way. *Raul: Stop it. *Rinaldo: Don't do that. *Ramón: Ah, leave me alone. *Nestor: Stop. *Lombardo: You're going to bump us all. *Ramón: Okay! I'll give him a second chance. *Lovelace: We're going to need more people on our side. *Mumble: You can count on us. *Lovelace: If you ask me. *Mumble: Yes. We're joining by your side. *Lovelace: Boom, you got it. *Roy: What about our food?! *Dilo: We have plenty of food for everyone to eat. *Xever: We need the wall! *Mumble: How many penguins will fit in this UFO? *Roy: We don't have enough room for everyone to fit in, unless Esequiel figure out to open portals around the world so we can find a way to go to the second dimension and stop Feather God for good. *Mumble: I'm taking some. It's no big deal. *Roy: Like who you wanna bring with you? *Mumble: Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo, Carmen, Lovelace, Sven and Hugh. *Roy: Oh sweet, i guess one of you guys are going to join Mumble's side. *Montay: Hey, what about us? *Mumble: Sorry Montay, we don't have enough room for everyone to fit in. *Montay: No! This UFO is big for everyone to fit in. Only the friends of you guys! *Mumble: What friends? *Montay: Cho Cho, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Alto. Anything you name it. *Mumble: Then come on over. *Montay: Alright, we're going in. *Lovelace: Can you bring the squirrel too? *Mumble: Yes. The squirrel is coming too. *Lovelace: Go ahead squirrel. Join with them. *Scrat: *go into the UFO ship* *Fastino: Now how are we going to get to the second world? *Mumble: Don't worry, Esequiel will figure out to open up portals to get into the second world. *Fastino: Make sure you don't talk to any stranger bird that you don't know. *Mumble: We will! Just making sure. *Roy: I believe in you. *Mumble: Alright then. We will be back. Stay safe from predators. *Xever: We'll protect the people. *Arbert: Don't worry, i'll protect my friends from predators. *Montay: Arbert, don't let the strangers in. *Arbert: I will. *Mumble: Okay guys, let's get the ship going to Paulet Island. *Dilo: Well, well, well, look who's here? *Montay: Dilo and Tilly! *Dilo: Hey man, glad to see you again. *Montay: It's good to see you two again since the underground situation from last year. *Dilo: Good to you man. How is Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito? *Montay: Esequiel is still tickling people at his lab, Shippo is with mommy and Josesito is the leader of Paulet Island. Yay, still the leader of Paulet Island. *Phoenix: Well excuse me, my son is with mommy and taking care of him. *Montay: Why isn't he on the adventure? *Phoenix: You know, UFO ship travel and multiverse conflicts can be dangerous for him. *Montay: Shoot. Very very interesting. *Mumble: Everyone buckle up. *Dilo: We don't have enough seats for everyone. *Mumble: Whatever. Let's go to Paulet Island! (Mumble zoom the UFO ship to Paulet Island) *Roy: This is the fastest UFO ship i've ever seen in my life. Like a rocket ship! (The UFO ship zooms to the ocean while it's reaching to Paulet Island) *Ramón: Oh yeah, i can't wait to go to space. *Mumble: We're not going to space. *Ramón: What? *Raul: Are we going to the big city? *Mumble: No. We're going to Paulet Island. *Rinaldo: I thought we were going to space. *Mumble: Just because i brought a alien ship on the planet doesn't mean we're leaving. *Scrat: *chew on his acorn* *Bill: That is not food. *Will: Spit it out. *Scrat: Ahh! *hit Bill and Will with his acorn* *Will: Hey.......we're......not.....roaches. *Bill: Bummer......we.....just.....blew....it. *Will: This.......isn't.....a.....family....vacation....idiot. *Lovelace: Does this ship has music? *Sven: We want some opera. *Mumble: I don't think this UFO has music. Not every vehicle has a beatbox to play one of your favorite sons. *Hugh: Don't worry, i can sing for everyone. *Mumble: Please don't. *Hugh: *sing opera* Lee, leee leee la lol Lee lee la la Lee lee la lol *Lovelace: Are you making music. *Montay: Gosh, he sucks at singing. *Carlos: Just like a 80 year old man. *Hugh: Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro! Fiiiiiiiii! *Mumble: Gosh! You need some mental help. *Hugh: What? I sing good. I look good. *Lovelace: No you're not. You can't even make music for yourself. *Carmen: Does this ship has instruments? *Lovelace: No. *Dilo: Oh look, we're about to go to Paulet Island. *Hugh: What the? It's just a tiny iceberg with weddell seals relaxing. *Sven: No. This ship is fast and look! *Hugh: Oh my goodness. That quick? *Tilly: Yes. This is the moment we have been waiting for. *Dilo: This island is so beautiful in my eyes. (The UFO ship is about to arrive in Paulet Island as the adelie penguins are looking at the UFO ship arriving on the beach) *Josesito: Back up everyone, back up. We got some alien abduction coming! MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Stories